


Flirting With A Broken Heart

by Whiskey_With_Patron



Series: Flores Facets [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, gay pining, i would kill a man for Nico Flores and thats not an exaggeration, implied past toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_With_Patron/pseuds/Whiskey_With_Patron
Summary: Ever since Nico broke up with his his boyfriend, his heart has been pestering him to get back together with him. However, his logic and creativity both think it best for Nico to get out and find someone new. If only Heart wasn't still broken, Nico might have a better time getting Paranoia off his back so he can actually get out there and find love.Nico travels to the mall to get his mind off things, and despite his broken heart, someone catches his eye. If only the facets of his own personality could stop arguing and whining for two minutes so he could actually build up the courage to talk to the guy.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: Flores Facets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970398
Comments: 75
Kudos: 297





	Flirting With A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> me? finally writing a fic that doesn't need to be rated T for language and extreme violence?? it's more likely than you think
> 
> i had this idea almost as soon as i watched the new Asides. i was wondering what Nico's sides might have been thinking during that episode. i'm tempted to write more with my personal headcanons for Nico's sides, but idk if i'll have the time or energy. either way, i wrote this. enjoy it (or don't)

Nico was already having a bad day before he got writer’s block. 

He had just sat down on his couch to write something when someone popped up behind the couch. “Greetings, Nico! Need help?”

Nico glanced back. The man who’d appeared behind the couch looked identical to Nico in nearly every way, except instead of wearing something any normal person would wear, a violet cape was draped across his shoulders over a buttoned up tunic, like some medieval merchant. 

“Oh, hey Creativity,” Nico said. He scooted over on the couch. “Right on time. You can help me with this song.”

The embodiment of Nico’s creativity hopped over the couch and flipped onto the cushions. “Ooh, I have so many ideas already!” He grabbed Nico’s laptop. “How do we feel about a romantic serenade?”

Nico considered it. “Romance isn’t really... our strong suit, you know?”

“Oh hush, it’ll be fine.” Creativity cracked his knuckles. “Now sit back and watch the master work his magic!”

They were about to start writing when Nico’s phone buzzed. He grabbed it and glanced at the screen. Both he and Creativity cringed at the message staring at them. 

“I thought we blocked his number,” Creativity whispered. 

Nico scratched the back of his neck. “Heart convinced me to unblock him. I still miss him.”

Creativity sighed. “Honey, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but sometimes you have to listen to your logic, not your heart. This guy is only going to get in the way of our career. Ignore him.”

Nico gazed longingly at the screen. He knew deep down that blocking his ex’s number would be best, but some part of him just couldn’t muster up the courage to do that. 

He set the phone aside. “You’re right. Let’s just get to work.”

They couldn’t get to work. The message bugged Nico so much, he couldn’t focus long enough to actually get any work done. 

So he decided that maybe a change of environment would help. He packed up his writing things and walked to the nearest cafe. He always wrote better when he was around people. 

He set up his laptop in a booth, a cup of coffee in front of him. He took a deep breath. He was finally ready to work. 

He picked up his coffee and went to take a sip, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked up to see another version of himself, dressed to the nines in a formal business suit. The frames of his glasses were orange instead of black. 

“Too much caffeine will only hinder your performance,” Nico’s logic said. “Put that down and focus on your work.”

Nico tugged his hand out of Logic’s grasp. “Relax, Logic, it’s fine. It’s just one cup of coffee.”

“One cup of coffee will lead to a second, which will lead to a third, which will end in you not getting anything done due to a caffeine high.” Logic straightened his glasses. “Put the coffee down and get to work. I can assist if you feel it might help keep you focused.”

Nico reluctantly set down the coffee. “Well, I do need some help figuring out a rhyming scheme.”

Logic scoffed as he slid into the booth. “Easy. What vibe do we want for the song?”

Creativity popped up from under the table. “Something romantic!” he shouted. 

“We aren’t exactly the best in the romance department,” Logic pointed out. 

“Heart wants what the heart wants,” Creativity said. “And lately, Heart has only been talking about our ex.”

“He’s pining?” Logic groaned. 

Nico nodded. “He’s pining.”

“I’m sorry, guys,” Creativity said. “I can’t think of anything else when all Heart does is cry about how much we miss him. But maybe writing a romance song will get our mind off of him and onto someone else?”

“Like who?” Logic huffed. 

Nico’s phone vibrated. He glanced at the screen. 

“Do not answer that text,” Logic and Creativity said at the same time. 

“We’re here to focus on our career,” Creativity said. 

“And we can’t do that with you pining after some guy who never took the time to actually be a good boyfriend,” Logic finished. 

Nico heard someone whimper from under the table. “But what if he wants us back?” the person whined. 

Nico peeked under the table. Another version of him was curled up on the floor. His bright yellow childish clothes were tattered and worn. His glasses were crooked on his face. 

Creativity looked under the table and gasped. “By the great robes of Merlin, Heart, what happened to you?” 

He grabbed Heart’s arm and pulled him out from under the table. He picked Heart up under the arms, like he was holding a cat, and presented him to Nico. 

Nico grimaced. Creativity was right. Heart didn’t look good. His bright golden eyes were dull and tarnished, and the sweater tied around his waist was torn as if an animal had scratched it up. The heart shaped locket on his neck had a crack right brought the middle. Cracks lined his face, making him look like a porcelain doll that had been dropped one too many times. 

“Oh, honey,” Creativity cooed. “Don’t worry, we will heal you with the power of love!” He hugged Heart tight. Heart just stood there and let him. 

When nothing happened, Creativity shot a confused glance at Nico. “Why isn’t this working?” he whispered. 

Logic turned Nico’s head back to his laptop. “Lets get writing, shall we?”

Nico started typing with Logic’s guidance. He ignored his phone and his two other facets, even when Creativity brought out a wizard staff and started trying to cast spells to heal Heart. None of them worked. He wasn’t actually a wizard. 

Creativity waved his staff at Heart. “Bippity boppity boo!” Sparkles swirled around Heart, but they puttered out immediately. 

Creativity furrowed his brow. He hit his staff on a table. “Does this need new batteries?”

Logic huffed. “That’s it.” He shut Nico’s laptop. “We can’t work like this. We need to get you a new boyfriend.”

Heart groaned and slumped to the floor. Nico scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know, guys. Is this really a good time? I just broke up with him.”

“Yeah, two months ago,” Creativity pointed out. “It’s been long enough. You’re never going to move on if you don’t get someone new in your life.”

“How do I even find a boyfriend?” Nico said. 

Creativity shrugged. “There’s always Tinder.”

“Or Bumble,” Logic pointed out. 

“I don’t want to meet someone through a screen,” Nico sighed. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. It’s just not for me. Remember last time we tried Tinder?”

All four of them shuddered. “Dark times,” Logic said. 

Creativity perked up. “The mall!”

Logic blinked. “What?”

“Let’s go to the mall!” Creativity grabbed Heart and pulled him back to his feet. “There are tons of people around there. We’ll surely be able to find someone there. And if we don’t click with anyone, at least we can practice our flirting skills!”

Logic stood. “I might have to sit this one out. I need to clear my head. But that is a good idea. Heart?”

All three of them turned to Heart. He let out a sad sigh. “I do like the mall,” he muttered. 

“Then it’s settled!” Creativity announced. He brought out a trumpet from the folds of his cape and played a fanfare. “To the mall!”

“To the mall,” Heart mumbled. 

Nico packed up his stuff and stared at the trumpet in Creativity’s hand. “Where did you get that?” he asked. 

So now here he sat, at the food court in the mall, trying to pick his way through a mountain of writer’s block. He just couldn’t focus. Not with thoughts of his ex running through his head. 

His phone vibrated again. “Don’t look at it,” a voice snapped as someone new appeared beside Nico. Another Nico stood there, his face obscured by a hood attached to a long black cloak. His eyes flashed blue in the darkness under his hood. 

Nico sighed. “Hi, Paranoia. Good to see you. Kind of.”

“You need to work, and if you don’t, you’ll be a failure,” Paranoia hissed. “He probably wants to get you back just so he can hurt you again. Do you want that?”

Heart groaned miserably from under the table. “Can’t we just look? We won’t respond.”

“No,” Paranoia said. 

Nico hesitated. “I mean... it couldn’t hurt, could it?”

“Yes it could!” Creativity said as he appeared in a flash of sparkles. “We will only get hung up on him, and then we won’t be able to write.”

“I haven’t been able to write all day,” Nico pointed out. “Maybe seeing the messages will stop me from being curious about what he wants, and I’ll be able to write better?”

Paranoia shrank down in his cloak. Shadows clung to the fabric. “This is a bad idea.”

“Just one peek,” Nico said. He picked up his phone and looked at the screen. His stomach dropped. 

Heart scrambled onto a chair to look at the messages. “He wants to get back together! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” He shook Nico’s arm. “Answer, answer, answer! Say yes!”

Paranoia shoved Heart aside. “Bad idea!” His voice resonated like that of a demon. “Nico, he’s bad for us. He wants to hurt us again.” His blue eyes flashed. “Unless... unless leaving him only put the final nail in our coffin. Now we won’t be able to find anyone else and we’re going to be single and lonely forever. He was the only reason we had any worth in our life. He even said so. We were stupid to break up with him. We’re nothing without him. Text him back, tell him—”

Creativity grabbed the phone and set it down. “Okay, we saw the messages, we know what he wants. That’s it. We’re done. Now we can work.”

Heart clung to Nico’s arm. “But he’s right there. We can get him back.”

“But we shouldn’t,” Creativity said. “Nico, we’re working now. Heart, get out.”

“But—“

“Now.”

Heart sniffled and pouted, but he slid off the seat next to Nico and onto the floor. Creativity took his chair. 

“Alright, time to...” Creativity’s voice trailed off. His gaze traveled to something across the food court. “Oh,” he whispered. 

Paranoia followed his gaze. “What? I don’t see anything.”

Heart sat up. He put both hands to his chest. “Oh.” 

Paranoia squinted. “What? I still don’t see... Oh, never mind. I see what they’re looking at.”

Nico raised a brow. “What is it?”

Paranoia grabbed his chin and turned his head. “Across the food court. You’ll know when you see him.”

Nico scanned the food court. His gaze caught on something. His heart skipped a beat. 

_“Oh_ indeed,” he whispered. 

A person sat alone at a table across the food court. His brown hair was neatly combed, aside from a little cowlick in the back. His facial features were soft, giving his face a sort of cuteness to it while still being handsome and mature.

“I could write ballads in his name,” Creativity sighed wistfully. 

“No!” Heart blurted. He fidgeted with his necklace. “I mean... I don’t know if talking to him is a good idea.”

“You have to get over him, Nico!” Creativity said. “This fair prince has wandered into our kingdom, and we shall not venture on without wooing this lovely knight in shining armour who will save our poor broken heart!”

“We’re not good enough for him,” Paranoia hissed. “He’ll only turn us down and Heart will be even more broken.”

Nico tensed. “I don’t know,” he muttered. He glanced at his phone. 

Heart looked back and forth between Nico’s phone and the guy across the food court. “Let’s let him come to us,” he suggested. “If he goes for it, we’ll let it happen. If not, we’ll leave it alone. Besides, we don’t even know if he’s gay.”

Creativity grinned. “Yes, but we don’t know if he’s not gay.”

“You use that excuse way too many times.” Paranoia scoffed. “So how do we get his attention?”

Creativity gestured to Nico’s laptop. “What else do we have stickers on our laptop for if not to talk about ourselves without talking?”

“He’s looking this way!” Paranoia burst. “Don’t stare at him!”

Nico directed his gaze back to his screen. Creativity reached out and nudged the laptop so the back of it was clearly visible to anyone in the food court. 

Nico pretended to type. He didn’t look up just in case the guy would think he was staring. 

“Did he see the stickers?” Heart asked. 

“I don’t know,” Paranoia muttered. “We need to let him know we’re gay and available without actually telling him. Do we have any pride stickers?”

“No,” Creativity said. “But we have a pride button on our backpack.”

Someone blocked Nico’s vision of the guy for a moment. “Here you go,” a server said, setting a tray of food on his table. 

“Thank you,” he said. He’d forgotten he ordered food when he got here. 

The server left. “Now is the perfect time!” Creativity said. “Put the laptop away in your backpack, and then he’ll notice your backpack, see your pins, see that you’re gay, and make a move!”

“This is a very convoluted plan just to get someone’s attention,” Nico said. 

“This is stupid,” Paranoia said. “We’re wasting our time. He’s going to hate us as soon as he talks to us. Let’s just get back together with our ex. He actually wants us.”

“Just do it,” Creativity said. 

Nico shut his laptop. He grabbed his backpack and set it on the table, making sure that his pins and buttons were visible. He wasn’t sure if the guy could see them from here, but he hoped so. He slid his laptop into his bag and pulled his tray of food closer. 

He munched on his food. “He’s standing up,” Creativity whispered. 

“He’s walking in our direction!” Paranoia screeched. “Run away before he sees how awful we are!”

“Oh, never mind,” Creativity said. “He’s headed in another direction.”

“Wait no here he comes!” Paranoia screamed. “Run! Hide!”

Nico picked up his cup of soda and took a sip. He saw the guy walk by in his peripheral vision and his heart fluttered. He really was cute. 

“And he’s going to Karrot King,” Creativity said. “False alarm.”

Nico turned his backpack around so it was facing the line of people at Karrot King. Maybe the guy would see his pins and make a move. 

Heart groaned and peeked at the guy over the table. “This is going badly. Can’t we answer one text?”

“We have to,” Paranoia said. “We’re not going to find love with anyone else.”

Creativity rolled his eyes. “You two are both hopeless. He’s going back to his table. Maybe he saw our pins and he’s planning on making a move! We have to be optimistic about this.”

“Blind optimism only brings us disappointment,” Paranoia hissed. “We have to settle for less before our heart breaks more. _Text him back_.”

Nico glanced up at the guy across the food court, only to see that he was looking right at him. Or at something behind Nico. It was hard to tell.

Nico glanced behind him to see if there was anything else he could possibly be looking at. He didn’t see anything in particular, so he looked back at the guy, about to silently ask what he was looking at. The guy’s face went through a dozen different emotions before he just ducked his head, looking like he wanted to hide under his table. 

Nico snorted. “Me too, man.”

His phone vibrated again. Heart whimpered. “Can we please respond?”

“No,” Creativity said. “But now I’m bored and we don’t have anything to write about, so let’s mindlessly scroll through memes until something happens. Ignore those messages!”

Nico sighed, but he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Despite Heart’s insistence that he answer his ex’s messages, he left them alone and went right to Instagram. He really did need to get this mind off things. 

Paranoia pointed at the screen. “Ha. That’s me.”

Creativity huffed. “These writing memes are calling me out. I know we’re not writing right now. It’s writer’s block! What do you want me to do about it?”

Nico chuckled at a particular post on his feed. He held the phone out to Heart. “Hey, come on. Look at memes with us.”

Heart hugged the leg of their table. “Not in the mood,” he grumbled.

“Come on, Heart,” Creativity said. “Lighten up a little. Let’s look at some memes.”

Heart looked up at them. “We really aren’t going to talk to him again, are we?”

Nico didn’t know how to answer that. He wanted to answer those texts. He desperately wanted to. But even though Logic wasn’t here physically, Nico could still hear his voice in his head. “You broke up for a reason. He was bad for you. He’ll only hurt you more.”

A loud crash met his ears. He whirled around to see someone on the floor next to a trash can they had knocked over. 

He snickered. Oh, that poor soul. It must have been so embarrassing for them, but it sure was funny. 

He turned away and reached for his backpack. Maybe he could give writing another chance today. 

But as soon as his laptop was in front of him again, he couldn’t figure out what to write. He really had hit a block. 

He glanced around. Creativity, Paranoia, and Heart were all gone, leaving him alone. He looked at his phone. Maybe this was a decision he had to make for himself, without everyone else’s voices screaming in his ears. 

Nico stared down at his screen. The messages were right there. He could respond. He should respond. Unblocking his number and ghosting him was wrong. But what to say? Did he want to get back together, really? His heart wanted him to, but his head told him the opposite. He was paranoid that he was never going to find love if with anyone else, but being with him almost killed his hopes and dreams for his future as a writer. What was he supposed to say?

Nico took a deep breath. It couldn’t hurt to practice before he actually typed something out. 

“Look,” he whispered. “I know I unblocked your number. I don’t even know why, really. It was a spur of the moment thing. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. As soon as you left, I was... miserable. I didn’t know what to do with myself. I guess that’s what you were aiming for, since you kept calling and asking me to take you back. And I was tempted, I really was. You made me feel a lot of things. I guess I was too blinded by love to see that most of it was bad.”

He sighed. “You hurt me in a lot of ways. It took me a month or two to see that. I only realized that when I took a good look at my heart and saw how broken it was. You destroyed it. All I can think about is you. I keep thinking you can fix it since you’re the one who broke it, but if you broke it, you probably won’t want to fix it. I keep telling myself that, but I don’t believe myself. 

“So, if I really do get back together with you...” Nico tightened his grip on his phone. “You have to promise that you‘ll help fix it. You have to promise you won’t make it worse. Because I know you inside and out, and I know you’ll make it worse before you try to make it better. And I don’t want that.”

He stared at his phone, half expecting a new message to pop up as a reply, despite the fact that he hadn’t made a call when he was talking. Nico wished he had to courage to say that to his face, or in a phone call, or even through a text message. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Heart standing next to him, gazing across the food court. 

Heart pointed. “He forgot his food.”

Nico followed Heart’s finger to a table. A bag of food sat on it. The cute guy from earlier was nowhere to be seen. 

Nico looked up at Heart. Heart stepped aside, hands folded in front of him, looking at the empty table. 

This might only hurt his heart more. But he’d be damned if he didn’t take this chance. 

Nico slung his backpack over his shoulders and stood. He rushed across the food court, making a beeline for the cute stranger’s table. Paranoia’s voice protested in his head, but Logic drowned him out. Another voice, one that hissed like that of a snake, whispered something in the back of his mind, only to be crushed by a lion-ish roaring voice that Nico didn’t recognize, but it set a fire in his gut and made his legs walk faster. 

Nico grabbed the abandoned bag of food and scanned the food court, frantically searching for the cute stranger. Every facet of his personality waged against each other, some pushing him forward, others trying to pull him back, but he ignored the ones that screamed at him to stop. He was going to do this for the sake of his own heart, and if nothing happened, at least he could say he tried. 

He caught sight of a familiar face and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He rushed forward, bag of food in hand. 

“Hey, hey!” he shouted. 

The stranger turned to look at him. Nico slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. “There you are,” he said. “I... I was afraid you’d left. You almost forgot your food.”

The stranger stared at him with wide eyed. His mouth opened and closed, like he couldn’t figure out what to say. 

Nico scratched the back of his neck as Paranoia phased into existence beside him. “So, uh, I saw you across the food court and I was kind of wondering if maybe you were gay? You mind telling me about that?”

The stranger glanced to his left and his right, as if he heard two people speaking on either side of him and didn’t know what to focus on. He wrung his hands. 

“You screwed up,” Paranoia whispered. 

Creativity popped up and clamped his hand over Paranoia’s mouth. “Hush, dark wizard! You shall not squander this quest of love!”

Nico held out the bag of food. “It’s okay. It’s probably a bit too nosy for me to ask anyway.”

The stranger took the bag. “Uh, yeah,” he said with a nervous smile. “Super nosy. Uh, what’s wrong with you... man?” He laughed nervously and sighed, clutching the bag in both hands. He looked like he wanted to hide in a trash can. 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Nico said. He stepped back. Maybe this had been a bad decision. “Have a good night,” he said with a wave and a smile. 

He turned and started walking away. “What was that?” Creativity asked. “You were right there! He’s still here! Say something!”

Nico shouldered his backpack. “Heart wants what the heart wants,” he said. “And I don’t know what the heart wants now.”

“He hates us,” Paranoia snapped. “Didn’t you hear him? We shouldn’t have asked if he was gay!”

“Yes, but—“

Footsteps skittered behind him. Nico turned around to see the cute stranger, stumbling towards him as if he’d been pushed. He stopped in front of Nico, eyes still wide. 

“Hey,” Nico said. Hope bloomed in his chest. 

“Hey,” the stranger said. He held up the bag of food. “Do you want this food? I don’t.”

Nico’s lips twitched into a smile. “Then why’d you buy it?”

The man spluttered. “Oh—uh—well, it’s probably... you know, maybe because I was... trying to see your backpack.”

“My backpack?” Nico asked. 

Creativity gasped. “The pins! Nico, the pins!”

“Yeah,” the stranger said. “I wanted to see if you had any pride pins on your backpack. But I, uh, I didn’t feel comfortable asking, because you seemed kinda preoccupied, and I didn’t wanna bother you, but if you did have one, which I saw that you do and I’m so sorry if that’s creepy, then it might have meant that bothering you was worth it, because it might have meant that I had a chance with you, which would have been amazing, because I think you’re really...” His rambling trailed off. “Cute,” he finished. 

Nico’s jaw nearly dropped. “What?” Paranoia screeched. 

“Holy Zeus!” Creativity squealed. 

“Oh my gosh,” Nico whispered. He smiled. “You should have just said hi.”

The stranger visibly relaxed. “Yeah?”

Nico shrugged. “Yeah, I had writer’s block anyway.”

“Oh, what were you trying to write, Mr...?” The stranger held out a hand for him to shake. 

Nico held back a laugh. “Mr. Flores,” he said, shaking his hand. “Very formal of you. You can call me Nico if you’d like.”

The man chuckled. “Mr. Sanders,” he said. “But... you can call me Thomas.”

Nico walked over to the nearest table, taking his backpack off as he did so. “To answer your question, I was attempting to write a song.”

Thomas’s smile brightened. “Oh, I like songs.” He grimaced at his own words. “What’s yours about?”

Nico sat down with a sigh. “I don’t know yet. But I think I like the idea of someone’s life, or an aspect of their life, feeling like a trash bin. And the waste keeps piling, and piling up, until it inevitably spills out into the rest of their life.”

Thomas stared at him. “You saw me knock over that trash can, didn’t you.”

“That was you?” Nico blurted, stifling a laugh. 

Thomas groaned and put his face in his hands. “Yes, dang it!”

“Are you okay?” Nico asked through stifled giggles.

“Nothing but a bruised ego,” Thomas said. 

“Sorry if my song explanation hit a little too close to home.”

Thomas shook his head with a smile. “No, it’s fine. It’s true. I do tend to waste a lot of opportunities in my life.”

Nico saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. He glanced across the food court. Heart stood at the table they’d been sitting at before. His eyes flashed behind his glasses. He nodded once. 

Nico opened the bag of food Thomas had set on the table. “Well, lets not waste this one.”

*******

Nico burst back into his apartment with butterflies in his stomach. Creativity flounced in after him, carrying Heart bridal style as Heart squealed with happiness. Paranoia floated across the floor, looking as ominous as ever, but a light blue blush glowed on his cheeks under his hood. 

Logic looked up from the couch as they all walked in. “It went well, I see.”

Heart kicked his legs, still squealing. He wriggled out of Creativity’s arms and collapsed on the couch. “He’s so dang cute!”

“And he’s a singer!” Creativity added. “A singer! He sings, Logic!”

Logic hummed and turned back to the book in his hands. “Yes, I’m aware. Good for us.”

Paranoia settled on the floor in a puddle of dark fabric. “He likes My Chemical Romance,” he whispered. 

Nico sat on the couch next to Heart. “He likes my writing!”

Logic perked up at that. “He likes my work? Maybe this day wasn’t a waste after all.”

Nico hugged his backpack to his chest. He glanced at Heart. “How are you feeling?”

Heart idly kicked his legs in the air. The cracks along his face hadn’t faded yet, but the golden gleam in his eyes had returned. 

“I feel alive,” he whispered. 

“That’s good.” Nico ruffled Heart’s hair. 

They all stopped in their tracks when Nico’s phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. 

“We’ve been over this, Nico,” Logic said. “He was bad for you.”

“Yeah,” Creativity agreed. “There are plenty of princes in the kingdom. That one just turned out to be a frog on the inside—no offence to frogs. Besides, the prince we met today sure is dashing.”

“He is,” Nico said. He went to his contacts and tapped on the number of his ex. “But...”

A hand reached over his shoulder and pressed the block button. Nico blinked at Heart, who had righted himself in his seat and reached around Nico’s arm to tap the screen. 

Logic raised a brow. “Heart?”

Heart sat back in his seat. “So, what time is our date with Thomas again?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and comment if you want (or don't), let me know what you enjoyed about this or what i need to improve on in my writing! thank you for reading anyway, even if you didn't enjoy it!


End file.
